


A slice of pie

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: "Thanksgiving", Drabble, Eating, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pilgrim's Bounty, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias shows Flynn what Pilgrim's Bounty is about: hospitality, apple cider and pumpkin pie.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	A slice of pie

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late since Pilgrim's Bounty is already over, but I really wanted to write something cute and seasonal. Here you go! <3

"Where are we going?"

Flynn dodged a group of children that separated for Mathias but completely ignored Flynn, as they walked through the Trade District. The area around the Stormwind Counting House and Trader's Hall was packed with people, but not in the way Flynn was used to. Mathias walked purposefully through the crowd, never having to dodge or move out of the way for someone. Flynn had the thought that it was as if the man was swimming through water, the way he moved through the crowd seamlessly. Mathias wasn't dressed in his normal SI:7 uniform. He was wearing a pair leather trousers, light cloth boots and a white linen cloth long sleever shirt. It was an odd sight to see the man out and about in anything but his normal blue, and in a way he looked more vulnerable. Flynn figured that Mathias stood out way less in the crowd like this, and that even though he looked unarmed, Flynn assumed there were blades hidden in places he couldn't even imagine.

"You'll see," Mathias said cryptically as Flynn struggled to keep up with him. There really was more people around than usual, and a lot of them were wearing garments Flynn didn't normally see. Of course, you could always walk past priests with screaming faces on their shoulders or shamans with literal goblets of water flying around their weapons on any given day, so "normally" was relative. Today however, there were groups of people dressed in simple black dresses, and a lot of people seemed to be heading towards the front gates of the city. 

Mathias also seemed to be steering them in the direction of the Stormwind gates, and Flynn just followed as they went with the stream of people walking across the bridge in Valley of Heroes. As they got closer to the massive wooden gates, the chatter of the moving crowd gave way to a different sort of sound that Flynn couldn't really identify. It was the sound of chatter, but as if there were hundreds of people gathered in the same spot. Then, the smell hit him.

"What is _that_?" He drew in a deep breath through his nose, the normal smell of the city gave way to the smell of food. _Delicious_ food.

Mathias gave a small smile that was more eyes than mouth and continued onwards. It didn't take long until they hard reached the point were city gave way to forest, and Flynn stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. 

"What is _this_?" 

Mathias stopped next to him, gesturing in front of him in a sweeping motion of his arm.

"This is Pilgrim's Bounty."

Alongside the cobbled street leading into Elwynn Forest stood large round tables, filled with food. Hundreds of people were either heading towards the tables or were already seated at them, enjoying the food. Mathias took ahold of Flynn's arm and started pulling him off to the left, towards the tables. "Come, let's find a seat."

Flynn stumbled for a moment before he was dragged along.

"We're invited?"

Mathias looked back over his shoulder, a soft expression on his face. "Of course. Everyone's invited."

They walked past rows and rows of tables, all filled with people. Flynn made large eyes at the plates covering the tables, filled with different kind of food. The smell of heavy spices blended with the smell of sugar and meat, creating a concoction of smells he had never experienced before. 

"Here," Mathias said as he eventually stopped at a table with two empty chairs. They sat down and were immediately greeted by friendly smiles and the passing of dishes of meat and potatoes and stew. Not a single person seemed to recognise Mathias, as if no one was expecting the spymaster of the Alliance suddenly strolling in and sitting down to share a meal.

Afterwards, with a belly full of food and hot apple cider buzzing pleasantly under their skin, they left the table.

"Wait for a moment," Mathias said as they passed a group of what looked to be vendors, vendors at the Stormwind gates that Flynn hadn't noticed earlier when they had been heading towards the tables. Mathias talked to a woman who turned to a nearby table. The table was covered in what looked to be large pies. Flynn waited patiently, looking at the crowds of people as they started finishing up. The sun was slowly setting, turning the yellow leaves of the autumn forest to burn a magnificent orange.

"Here." Mathias was back and holding out a plate towards Flynn. In the middle of the plate sat what looked to be a slice of pie, with a small dollop of cream on top. Flynn accepted it and was handed a fork, which he also accepted.

"What is this then?" He held it up to his nose and gave a sniff, and a sweet smell hit his nostrils.

"This is pumpkin pie, made with the best Elwynn pumpkins. The best pie you will ever taste." The spymaster used his fork to put a bite of pie in his mouth. Flynn did the same, and a wonderful mix of sweet and spicy spread on his tongue. He looked at Mathias, who seemed to be waiting for his reaction with anticipation.

"Well?"

"That is indeed the best pumpkin pie I have ever tasted," Flynn answered truthfully, and Mathias seemed pleased. Mathias put another bite into his mouth and smiled around the piece of cutlery inbetween his lips. Flynn grinned back before putting one more bite in his mouth.

The fact that Flynn had never had pumpkin pie before hardly seemed neccessary to bring up.


End file.
